If You're Looking For Something Deeper
by Zenny-DoLL
Summary: "You won't get anything from her, Travis. Sure, you can have her now, but by the next morning, she'll be gone, the only memory of her left being the stain on your sheets."


**(A/N: Hello all. This evening you will be reading another fic of mine about Travis and Shinobu. I'd like to inform you all that this story takes place in Desperate Struggle, at the scene where Shinobu tries to put the moves on Travis until he pushes her away, and she walks out. I guess this will be what I would have LIKED to have happened…but of course didn't. Well, without further ado, enjoy!)**

If You're Looking For Something Deeper

Thump. Thump. Thump.

Shinobu's heart pounded with an immense force. Hell, she could hardly believe she had the guts to lean in that close to her master's face. But that ever growing feeling in her mind and her heart from the last time they met, she couldn't resist that longing to be close to the otaku, and let temptation overcome her at this very moment.

Yes, this moment. She'd discover the truth about Travis Touchdown's feelings for her. Would she be accepted? Or…rejected? Likewise, she couldn't bear the thought of rejection, as most young females can't, but if she let the fear conquer her, then she would likely never find out. She was strong and forceful, if staring her enemy dead in the face didn't scare her, neither would confronting the man she held feelings for.

So she leaned in…closer…closer…

She let out a tiny gasp. Travis, obviously uncomfortable with the ongoing situation, pushed her away. Hard.

"I can't do something like that…It makes me feel like some creepy pedophile…"

"But I-" No, it was no use. Travis had already made up his mind. The afro-haired assassin doubted that he'd go back on it now. Sadness overwhelmed her usually complimenting facial features. Sadness for his rejecting her, and guilt. Guilt for even bothering in the first place. She should have known it would have been this way. And maybe, somewhere deep down, she did. But she didn't want to accept that.

She sighed and shook her head. If that's how he felt, she wouldn't bother him anymore. So Shinobu gathered herself, left a present of some sort on Travis' small couch and walked out.

"Shinobu!" Travis called out.

But she was already gone.

Would Travis be naive enough to let the young girl walk out of his home like that? Travis found his feet moving towards his door rapidly.

"Shinobu, wait up!"

Travis bolted down the steps from his motel and darted after Shinobu in his feeble attempt to catch up with her. Fortunately for him, she was close by.

Travis ran right in front of her to get her to pause.

"Hey, hey, now! Where do you think your going?!"

She clicked her tongue in annoyance.

"Leave me alone. I…have to get going."

"No. Hold on a second. You seemed pretty upset back there."

No response.

"So I was right. Shinobu…It's not that I don't return your feelings…It's just that I-"

"It's because you like _her_ isn't it?"

Travis gulped at the venom in her voice when she said _her_.

They both knew, without a doubt, just who _she_ was. An agent of the UAA, who goes by the name of Sylvia Christel. Travis has been attracted to her ever since he first met her at a bar just three years ago. Hell, it was half of the reason Travis ever joined the UAA organization in the first place. Sylvia, sure, he thought she could be a real bitch with too many personalities, a 'fuckin contradiction in heels', he puts it, but when it came down to it, Travis could set those flaws aside if he could have her as she truly was.

"How did you know?" He finally said.

"Please. It was too obvious. Of course, I should've seen it coming. You think with your balls instead of your head. It's going to get you in deep shit one day, Travis."

"Yeah…well, you didn't let me finish!"

"I don't care. It doesn't matter. You won't get anything from her, Travis. Sure, you can have her now, but by the next morning, she'll be gone, the only memory of her left being the stain on your sheets."

He hated to admit it, but Shinobu was probably right. No, there was no probability about it, she _was_ right.

Shinobu shrugged.

"But hey, if that's what you're into…"

"Well…even so, it's not that I don't like you Shinobu, I do, it's just…complicated."

"Only you could make something so 'complicated' sound so simple. Figures."

"It_ is_ complicated Shinobu. There's Sylvia, we both know that, but then there's you…I've never seen a side of you like that before Shinobu. Seeing you in charge like that changed my way of thinking. But you're still young, and I might feel like I'm taking advantage of you if we ever…No. Just no. You're young. There's more important things in your life right now than this. Than…me."

"You're wrong. I'm not the kind of person to waste my time. If I didn't think that being right here, standing in front of your motel with you was important, there's no doubt I'd be gone right now. Travis, there's a reason I came back. You know what that reason is."

Travis sighed. What was he supposed to say to that?

"I'll tell you right now Travis. If you're looking for a one-night stand, walk away from me. If you're looking for something deeper…then…I'm here."

Shinobu turned away before the otaku could spot the red tint on her cheeks.

Travis took a few steps closer to the girl.

"Then I won't walk away." He said.

Such a short statement, yet it grabbed Shinobu's attention in an instant.

"But you…_her_!"

"Fuck her-"

"You want to."

"It's not worth it."

"Do you…do you really mean that?"

"If I didn't, I would've walked away by now, wouldn't I?"

"And you're okay with me like this?"

"I am now."

Travis was tired of talk, he lifted up Shinobu's face gently and leaned in closer the same way she'd done earlier. And once again, that same ever growing feeling grew even larger in Shinobu's heart. She closed her eyes and let herself drown in the moment. Travis' lips pressed firmly against hers, the kiss brief, but long enough to let the female assassin know he wasn't kidding.

When they parted, Shinobu stared up hesitantly with a tiny smile on her face.

If he was looking for something deeper, Shinobu would be more than happy to fulfill that for her master.

**(A/N: This is probably one of my favorite stories I've written, and I hope you enjoyed it as well. Until next time!)**


End file.
